


Leader of the Fog Troupe.

by InfinitexJester



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitexJester/pseuds/InfinitexJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba's meeting with an old friend back in Balbadd leads him to make tough decisions about his future and what it really is he wants. Spoilers for the end of Balbadd arc. Alibaba/Cassim (or is it spelt Kassim?... I keep finding different versions but I'm going to stick with Cassim here). Trigger warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gvsachertorte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gvsachertorte).



Cassim hadn't changed; Alibaba was sure of it. Even now, he still wore those same rags like he used to, wore the same half smile that never quite managed to reach the eyes. Alibaba pitied him that but then caught himself – Cassim would hate, no, despise his sympathy. It was there in the same sullen look he showed Alibaba when he'd offered to buy him food, there again in their first meeting in Balbadd since he'd left. It felt strange though that they were both of a similar height now; like a strange role reversal had happened. Alibaba had always been smaller, always looking up to the other boy and now that was gone, it gave him an uneasy feeling; a sense of equality between them he wasn't sure he wanted.

"So, the little Prince has come again, huh?"

Cassim had smiled and pressed him close, and for a second, he'd been relieved. Yes, this person was still his brother, Cassim still cared he was sure.

"It's been too long," He agreed but his eyes were tracking; seeing how the people in the streets around him looked half-starved and the squalor that was everywhere. "I should never have left," He said the thought aloud.

Then Cassim smiled, a lazy curling of the lip that Alibaba didn't quite like.

"No, you shouldn't," He said, drawing the younger boy closer, with one hand on his arm. The grip was like a vice and Alibaba shifted uncomfortably. But, he felt guilt too and perhaps, that was why he did not move away despite his warning sensation.

"You're back now though, aren't you? That's the important thing. You're not going to abandon us now, are you... brother."

And Alibaba could not refuse him that, found himself drawn inexorably to Cassim like the dark fog that clung to him. He followed him blindly through the desiccated streets of what had once been his home. Didn't he owe him this after all? To make up for those actions of his cowardly past?

"I'm not going anywhere," He said softly, but smile died on his lips at the words.


	2. Chapter Two.

He'd accepted the hooded cloak from Cassim gratefully. His home this place may once have been, but now it held only danger for him. He knew it but couldn't think about leaving, not yet.

I'm sorry Aladdin... but I have unfinished business here.

He walked by Cassim's side, with a firm step more resolute than he felt. At times it still felt like he was only mimicking his role as Prince and felt this now more than ever. Being faceless helped though, so that these people, who stared as Cassim introduced him, didn't see him really. No, they saw what they wanted to see. They saw their saviour in the form of a Prince. That wasn't what he felt like... but in the days that had passed since his induction to the Fog Troupe he was no longer sure what he wanted. The boy at his side was mainly the reason for this and he kept his eyes close upon him, with accustomed wariness.

It has been Cassim's plan of course. Alibaba had wanted to argue; to tell him that, no he couldn't play this part.

"You could do this better," He'd said.

Cassim wrinkled his nose at that. "No, I couldn't. I could never pretend to be something I'm not. But you... you're very good at that. You were lying to me all my life."

"I wasn't! I-"

He knew it was useless to argue. Cassim had already lost interest; turned away from him as if to leave. How was he supposed to explain that he hadn't known either; that he had been the son of a King. Hadn't known until it was too late and then he had been swept up into his new life and forgotten his old one. He had as good as abandoned his more than brother. And he couldn't repay him for that. But maybe... maybe doing this for him would go some way in trying to. He reached out, hand brushing Cassim's shoulder as he left, pulling him back.

"Please," He said.

It seemed a long while before Cassim turned back, eyes blazing through the long lines of his dreads.

"I don't care what you did," He said slowly, through gritted teeth. A lie, Alibaba could tell instantly, but he let it pass. "I don't care. What I care about is what you're going to do now. Your country – my country – suffers at the blood soaked hands of our oppressors. I want you to help me. I want you to do everything I say... and to not object."

Alibaba hesitated, hands nervously pulling on the edge of his tunic. This didn't seem right, agreeing to this. A kind of servitude he was talking about, wasn't he? And yet... his pale gold eyes were drawn to those brown ones; feeling the iron will there. He owed him this, didn't he?

"If I do this... will we save our country? Will we... be brothers again?" He asked.

Cassim laughed at that, but it left a bitter taste in the air. "We'll never be brothers again. But, perhaps if you do well then I'll reward you."

He didn't like the way Cassim said that, as if whatever reward he had to offer was not a pleasant one. But, he thought, maybe if he stayed by him long enough he could change his mind.

I'll make him accept me again. I'll make him.

Even if he had to stain his hands with blood and commit atrocities. Cassim was like family to him and as his mother had told him once, family meant everything. A stronger bond than family it felt at times, but one tainted with his guilt. He struggled to find that connection again in Cassim's eyes but they only reflected his own pale reflection back.

He sighed and stuck out a hand to shake Cassim's own.

"It's a deal then." He felt the heavy weight behind his words and part of him wanted to call them back; regretted what they meant. Cassim ignored the outstretched hand and stalked closer, a dangerous glint to his eyes.

"You've been away too long, little Prince. That's not how we seal contracts around here anymore. I prefer something more... lasting."

Then he was impossibly close and Alibaba would have shrunk back if Cassim's arms would have let him. For a second he thought he was going to stab him – so when Cassim's warm lips touched his own, he didn't react in surprise. Then, he felt his own lips being forced open by Cassim, felt the darting of a tongue enter his mouth. He tasted of smoke and spices that made him feel dizzy.

He tastes like poison.

And then Cassim pulled back, a half grin of satisfaction on his face.

"You're mine now," He said and those words now took on a whole different meaning. Alibaba raised trembling fingers to where the kiss had been left; confused. And when he met Cassim's eyes, he finally saw that connection he'd been looking for.

But was this what he wanted? He wasn't sure. His head was a mess of confused thoughts and feelings and only one thing seemed to make any sense – it hadn't felt terrible. Unexpected and strange and part of him still was repulsed, but he hadn't wanted to push him away.

And he knew that he truly would do whatever Cassim asked of him... and maybe, just maybe, he'd enjoy it. That thought scared him more than the person in front of him now and Cassim smiled as if he knew exactly what Alibaba was thinking.

"Now, be a good boy and follow me."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set about a week or so after Chapter Two. I got told to write smut... I'm not very good at it and cannot be responsible for the results so please forgive me. Trigger warning for rape although it's kinda consensual. Brutal I know, but important for the main arc of the story to come.)

Alibaba doesn't know whether to hate this or enjoy it. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't imagined this very thing happen; hadn't fantasised about Cassim's rough fingers exploring his body, stirring him up so that he couldn't even think straight.

But, the reality of the situation was that he'd almost forgotten exactly how volatile and unpredictable his old friend could be. It made him feel vulnerable, at the mercy of what seemed no more than a beast at times and god help him, but he liked that. Had he always been such a masochist? No, only with Cassim perhaps. Something about that sneer, the burning way those quartz eyes would look him over as if seeing right through him.

And now the callous way that he pushed him against the stone wall, fingers raking through his hair in a way that made him shiver. It was dark here in the murky alleys of the slums and for that Alibaba was thankful. But it still unnerved him how public this was.

"Please Cassim... can't we at least go inside? This is-"

"No." Cassim's voice was rough in his ear and he felt himself jerked forward, the cracked stone grazing his skin. "You followed me, remember? I'll take you where I want, how I want."

He bit down on Alibaba's shoulder and the younger boy arched, despite his reluctance to. How could he feel so turned on by this, by this cold, almost cruel way Cassim treated him? Yet, he knew; he did know. Perhaps after all, this was the only way Cassim knew how to show affection and if so, then he would take what he would get.

Still, it was too painful to have Cassim's body pressed so tight against his back and yet be unable to move; unable to return those heated caresses. For a second there, he thought Cassim's touch was gentle, hands circling his arms, back, hips. Until he felt the material tear and then he swore; tried to pull himself away through sheer outrage. But Cassim's grip on him was too strong, pinning him there. He felt hopelessly exposed and there was nothing, nothing comfortable about this.

"Don't move," Cassim's voice warned him. He knew better surely, but still his body was rigid and he couldn't let it relax. Even if the heat had been building in him and pressing so close against the wall like this was almost too much for him. He couldn't hold back a faint moan as Casim's hands splayed on the bare skin of his back, moving lower with expert precision to placed he'd never even dreamed they could have gone. He's done this before. They rubbed, probed so deep he felt he would turn inside out from the sheer pressure of it and he arched back into Cassim, suddenly aware of how he was so very much unclothed now while the other boy still wore his rags. That wasn't fair, surely?

"Did the little Prince like that, huh? Just imagine if they could see you now, bending so easily to my touch like some animal. And loving every minute of it. You love this, don't you?"

He probed deeper and Alibaba breathed sharply, trying to hold back what little dignity he had left. But then; naked, being fucked from behind like this – who was he kidding? His dignity was long gone, had been gone the second he'd let himself be dragged into this place.

"Yes, I love it," He gasped and hated Cassim for drawing the words out of him; hated the truth that lay behind them. And then he was bent back, Cassim's mouth finding his own. If his fingers had been had been distinctly cool, then this kiss was different; a fire that he thought would pass right through him. Was it possible to burnt by lips alone?

And then the kiss ended abruptly, Cassim pulling away with a look on his face that was almost frightened; a faint confusion. For when had Cassim ever kissed Alibaba like that, in a way that was almost warm and intimate?

As if to try and wipe the memory away, Alibaba felt himself roughly slammed against the wall again, wincing away tears from the blow. He was still a Prince and he'd be damned if he'd let himself cry here, no matter how he was treated. Still, it was hard to blink them away when he felt himself being bent over and spread; hard not to feel the total shame of it. And then Cassim's length pressing against him; almost teasing. He didn't speak, didn't trust anything that his aching body would make him betray now through speech. Wouldn't admit that he wanted this, this even with all the pain that would surely follow for he knew Cassim was not going to make this easy for him.

Still, he was surprised when Cassim's fingers held onto his hips; slippery with the oil he'd coated them in. He had not expected such sympathy from him. In truth, he hadn't felt he'd deserved it.

"I wish you could see yourself now," Cassim hissed. "You know, I think I like you best this way; when you're underneath me."

It was hard not to yell from the sheer agony when Cassim thrusted hard inside him. For a second, he worried that he wouldn't fit; that he was too big but then somehow he was buried in Alibaba up to the hilt. He could feel him there, thick and so very alive and it was that in the end that made the salt tears fall from his eyes; that released the moan he'd been holding back in his throat. And then slowly, so slowly, Cassim began to pull out, only to push back in again. Somehow it felt even deeper than before and Alibaba was rocked by it; hands trying to grasp hold of the wall in front of him. The pain was there still, but something else, an almost pleasure too that made him whisper Cassim's name raggedly.

For a second, the other boy froze as if surprised to hear it, but then he carried on; hips pressed hard against the others. But then his fingers loosened from their hold on Alibaba's waist, caught his erection with surprising gentleness. He was already dripping there from need and Cassim's touch just made the sensation worse, as he stroked him over and over. It was enough to make him tip over the edge and he came too soon; spilling through Cassim's fingers.

He gasped, sinking his head low in embarrassment but Cassim simply carried on; thrusting into him from behind, faster now. Alibaba was surprised to hear the moan when Cassim came too – it had been the first sound of his pleasure through the whole thing. And strangely it made him feel a little better – so Cassim was not as cold as he made himself out to be then, nowhere near.

He gathered what little strength he had left in his limbs and turned around, his gait clumsy. Cassim's face was sullen, closed to him but there was a faint redness to his dusky cheeks, a brightness to the eyes that said much. He'd already readjusted his clothing; hidden away signs of what he'd just done. He eyed Alibaba contempously, placing one finger on the bare skin of his chest.

"Clean yourself up. You look a mess."

A smile quirked up the edges of Alibaba's lips. "And whose fault is that?" He said.


	4. Chapter Four.

They don't talk about it and Alibaba is grateful; not willing to dwell on an experience so humiliating. Indeed, from the way Cassim acts, it's as if he's forgotten it already. Alibaba wishes it were so easy for him, but still the memories haunt him; of their sweat mingling, of the way Cassim used him, abused him against his will.

But he hasn't touched him since, even though the two share the same tent as the dual leaders of the fog troupe. Alibaba finds it hard to sleep at night, despite having spent many years of his childhood sharing the same bed as Cassim and Miriam. They would all huddle together for warmth and comfort then. Its separate beds now in the tent but Alibaba still finds it too close; can't relax in this much proximity. He's sure some nights he can see the gleam of Cassim's eyes on him which is unsettling.

Yet there are bright spots too in his days in Balbadd. The main troupe scares him – the violent people from the slums who rally far too easily to bloodlust by his and Cassim's words. But the endless brigade of children that follow their gang everywhere is more welcome to him. Often he slows his steps down to walk among them, laughing and joking in an easy manner. For a while, things are simpler and he feels more at peace. It's something he'd felt when with Aladdin too but his friend is long gone; has been for weeks... or is it months now? He's lost count. It doesn't matter, or so he tells himself. It shouldn't matter.

But, when they stop for the day, people retreating to their makeshift shelters or staying out to drink, eat and laugh, he's still turning the thought over in his head. It keeps him awake, long past when Cassim slinks in and crashes into his bedroll; long past when the various noises in the surrounding area have quieted down.

So it is, the he's alert when Cassim starts tossing and turning in a fitful manner, arms splayed out at odd angles. A dream? Hesitantly, he creeps closer, eyes straining to see in the dim light. Cassim is definitely asleep but if the expression on his waxy face is anything to go by, his sleep is not pleasant. He turns again violently and Alibaba has to duck to avoid getting hit. What exactly is Cassim dreaming about? His lips are moving and he moves in close as he dares to make out the meaning.

"Miriam," His voice whispers. "No, please... don't leave me here, Miriam. Don't go."

Alibaba's eyes widen and he sits back in surprise. Of course. He felt a small surge of guilt – had he forgotten Cassim's sister so easily too? She'd been the youngest, too easily led by her older brother and always looking up to him with adoring eyes. If they hadn't been in the slums, if medicine could have been found in time, she need not have died from that fever. His fingers unbidden, rested lightly on Cassim's dreadlocks. Even now, did this still torment him?

At the touch, the other boy shot awake; eyes more than a little crazed with confusion. Alibaba didn't even have time to move away before the heavy weight of Cassim's powerful body was pinning his own. He gulped in fear around the cold metal of the knife held to his throat, not daring to move. No, he shouldn't have touched the other boy, should not have worried if this was to be his reward. His eyes frantically latched onto Cassim's, until finally they blinked and he saw recognition there. Only then did his heart beat start to slow a little. Slowly, so slowly Cassim pulled away, the knife loosely cradled in his fingers. His face looked haunted and he traced a hand over his eyes as if in pain.

"I'm sorry... I... I didn't know it was you. I thought..." He murmured and Alibaba realised with a shock that it was the first apology he had ever received from Cassim. All of that he'd done to him – and this he apologised for? He would have laughed if his throat still hadn't felt so raw. If Cassim's face hasn't dissolved the humour from him.

"You should not have touched me when I was sleeping. I could have slit your neck as easy as anything."

"I know I shouldn't have but... Miriam," Alibaba prompted after a minute's silence. "You were dreaming about her. I thought... you wouldn't want to keep having that nightmare."

Cassim's eyes seemed unnaturally bright when he looked up sharply.

"Maybe I want to have nightmares."

Alibaba shook his head at that, not understanding. He started to move away to return to the relative safety of his blanket but Cassim's words stopped him.

"Come here."

There was something selfish there in the words, but so much obvious need that he didn't feel he could do otherwise. Still, he tried to suppress a shiver as Cassim's arms went round him and his body tensed, remembering the last time this had happened. But there wasn't anything sexual he realised now, about this embrace, no wandering fingers; just holding onto him in a grip so tight he found it difficult to breathe.

"Wha-?" He asked but in reply there was only a broken gasp and the faint sound of racking sobs. Was Cassim crying?

Yet, the evidence was undisputable; from his heaving shoulders to the dampness on his chest where Cassim had buried his face. He tried to pull away, to see if such a thing could really be true but found it impossible. Cassim only clamped his hold tighter as if he didn't want Alibaba to see. It was almost like a child, except he remembered how when they were little, Cassim had never, ever cried where anyone could see him. Except for Alibaba's mother.

So, he copied what she had always done then, rubbing his back gently in what he hoped was a soothing manner. After a time, Cassim became quieter but still he held on tight. He thought he heard murmured again and strained to hear.

"Sometimes it feels like you're the only real thing left in this world. Nightmares are all I have left now. So just stay here a bit longer. I need something real right now."

He felt slightly awed to hear that. This whole thing seemed so out of character for Cassim who had always seemed so indomitable to him. The idea of him needing anyone was ridiculous! And yet... what else would this sudden affection mean?


	5. Chapter Five.

The raid wasn't going as planned. Alibaba could tell. Something unsettled him as their group slunk through the shadows of and over the wall of the house. He couldn't put his finger on what it was for a second and then he knew – it was too quiet. Far too quiet. He turned to tell Cassim this – and then the attack came.

This wasn't a noble man's house after all then, this was a carefully planned ambush. He only had time to yell a warning to the others before he was knocked down, a spear passing dangerously close to his face. Luck alone saved him. Luck or some instinct still left over from his palace training. He drew his knife now, body already rising and forming the martial pose he was used to. Part of him panicked; scanned the room desperately for signs of the others. Nearly everyone was down or fighting – too many on the floor he noticed. This wasn't good – they had fallen so easily for the trap. He hadn't really expected the royal family to have taken the Fog Troupe so seriously, but this was obvious evidence that they had. That they had sent out assassins to eradicate them suggested they were a greater threat than he had even realised. His eyes rested on Cassim, wildly fending off three men.

No, this was too much. They would all die here if something wasn't done. He had to do something. But what? What could he do? He-

The knife hilt was warm in his fingers. Yes... how had he forgotten what he'd gained in that dungeon? He wasn't a frightened boy anymore – he was a dungeon capturer with all that entailed. He clasped the weapon tighter; hoping this would work, that whatever part of him was joined to the djinn now could recognise him, obey him.

"Come forth, Amon!" He yelled and the world around him exploded in fire. It licked at his skin but caused him no harm. The same could not be said for the other people in the room. The fire exploded out against the stone walls, catching all in its wake and then Alibaba knew he'd gravely miscalculated – he couldn't control this, not at all.

You must. Or everyone will die here.

The voice was his, resounding in his head but he didn't remember thinking it. Through the flames he could just make out Cassim, body curled tight against the wall, shielding himself as best he could with his arms. Alibaba could just about see the boy's panicked and angry eyes blazing at him.

Instantly, the fire sputtered out, called back from wherever he had summoned it from. He made a quick survey of the room – no one looked dead thankfully though many looked shocked and burnt. Two guards were still on fire, jumping madly to try and extinguish the conflagration. Alibaba moved swiftly towards Cassim, pulling him up and away.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Cassim didn't seem to take any notice though he let himself be dragged. He looked angry, lips thin.

"What did you do?" He hissed. "What the hell was that?"

"I'll explain later – now we must go!"

Cassim shot him a venomous look but then turned to help out his comrades – the ones that were left anyway. Of the group that had entered only five or so remained, Hassan and Zaynab among them.

"Move people, we retreat!" He roared and they followed his lead. Alibaba was last to leave, guarding their back with his knife. It seemed to be enough to deter the remaining soldiers and they didn't follow. He felt some small satisfaction from that.

So they feared him now? It was unsettling. He hadn't acted to kill, or acted in anger – he'd only wanted to save his friend. But such power as this, especially beyond his control – could good truly come from such a thing?

It is a terrible thing to be feared, he thought as he took in the men's pale faces as he left, saw the other fog troupe members looks of fear towards him. How does Cassim stand this? I do not want this... if I ever were to be King of Balbadd, I should not want these people to live in terror of me.

Cassim's jubilant later, despite their heavy losses. Ten of their group entered the house and they lost almost half there. Still, he clasps Alibaba's hand briefly, his earlier anger seemingly no more. Alibaba doesn't quite trust it though – he knows by now how swift Cassim's emotions are to change.

"That was amazing, what you did back there! You really saved our necks!"

That sly look to his eyes though, as if Cassim is calculating something, figuring out how to use this new trick to his advantage.

"It...It was nothing. I almost burnt you all, you know. It's not real power, Cassim. I can't... I can't use this properly."

Cassim shook his head. "Maybe not now. But you will. I see now why you had to leave – you've gained so much! Alibaba – you know we have a real chance now at winning with this; with you. We can take back our country."

Alibaba shook his head.

"I-I don't know. I don't think-"

"Are you just going to do nothing then? Even though you can make real difference?"

The accusation there was obvious and Alibaba felt backed into a corner. He didn't want to do this' didn't trust he could learn to control Amon... but what choice did he have? What choice would Cassim let him have? He already knew the answer.

"I... of course. I'll do whatever you want of me. Just... let me train first, okay? I don't want to get people hurt."

"Sure, sure," Cassim said in an offhand manner. "Hey, can I see it? That weapon of yours?"

Alibaba is reluctant; doesn't want to hand it someone else but Casim's look brooks no argument. So, he holds it out slowly, tentatively. Cassim's eyes light up as he examined it closely, stroking the shining metal of the blade.

"All that from this little thing, huh? How do you make it work then?" He asked impatiently and now Alibaba understood his keen interest.

"It's linked to me, Cassim. Amon can only be summoned by myself. There's no point you even trying – nothing will happen."

A flicker of irritation darkens his face but then he hands the item back with a rueful expression.

"Ah, well. Can't blame me for having a go. Least we know it can't fall into the hands of our enemies, huh?"

Still, Alibaba can sense the uneasiness.

"You... don't like me having this, do you? Are you..."

Jealous?

He couldn't form the word but it still hung there, silently between them.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Cassim says, clapping a hand on Alibaba's shoulder but with rather more force than was really necessary.

Still though, he moves away soon after, face darker than normal and Alibaba can almost taste the bitter distrust. He knows why, of course. Cassim likes to have power over others; has to have power over him.Any diminishing of that would be a threat, an unbalancing of their already volatile friendship. Friendship? Who was he kidding? This was nothing like friendship; not in the way he'd had with Aladdin and Mor, who had never asked him for anything. But Cassim asking things of him made him feel needed and that was something he had never felt before.

He knew he'd stay in Balbadd but it's almost like a warning, this other voice in his head that says, Cassim won't stop until he gains more power. I've made this into a competition now. Didn't mean to but it happened anyway. He'll pull and push at me until he's won or he or I break.

Even elated from this new power as he was though, Alibaba suspected it would still be him who broke first.


	6. Chapter Six.

The training, what little he's had time for, isn't enough; not nearly enough. He knows this but Cassim won't listen to his protests – nothing new there. It is far too soon for combat and yet Cassim stresses that their need is dire. They need Alibaba's help. What can he do, but give in? Even though a feeling of dread in his stomach grows more with every passing second.

The Royal Food Stores is a simple enough target; big as it is, but he knows it is also a far too obvious one. The soldiers have waited for them before; set traps and ambushes. This stinks to him like another – but the food is less every day. The people are starving and he doesn't want to watch it, the hungry stares from the children; the boniness of their arms. What kind of country after all, cannot even provide for its own people? It's disgusting.

Cassim seems to sense his determination, resting a hand lightly on his arm with a tense smile.

"For Balbadd?" He says, voice soft for once.

"For home," Alibaba agrees and calls on the power of Amon to come to their aid. This is the key to their attack – Cassim and him will cause as big of a distraction as they can to draw away the guards while the other small group breaks into the store. Cassim has assured him many times now that nothing can possibly go wrong. He doesn't quite believe it.

The fire burns, blazing through the dark sky and the effect is instantaneous: shouts and yells of alarm coming to them on the breeze. Reflected in the glowing light, he can see the burly forms of the guards approaching and he smiles. Good. It seemed to be working so far then. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the few of the fog troupe they came with, moving swiftly in the shadows. Now to make sure no one else spots them.

He yells a battle cry with all the strength in his lungs and after a pause, Cassim joins him, weapon raised in defiance. That seems to be enough encouragement and the men move in to attack. He feels the steady warmth of Cassim's back against his own and then he lashes out with his dagger, Amon's flames cascading out in a burning arc. The guards yell, shocked and afraid, but after a second they seem to gather back their nerve; attack again. He cranes his head to Cassim dart and parry. One man is already in the dust, clutching his side. There's bloodlust in Cassim's face and for a second, Alibaba is afraid of the manicness there. No time for sure worries though as the guards are on him too now and he slashes desperately in a panic and –

He loses control.

The perilous link connecting him to the djinn severs and he screams as the world turns orange around him. For a second, he thinks he's burning, that Cassim is burning. There's too much smoke and flame to see anything properly. He coughs, squinting. He can't feel Cassim's behind him anymore and he isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. The hilt grows hot in his hands; scalding hot and he drips it quickly to clatter on the stones below. His knees buckles and he collapses too, scraping the floor roughly. He's had his eyes closed he realises – ever since the wall of a flame erupted in front of him and now slowly, he opens them.

The clearing where they were fighting is smoke drenched and parts of the Store House are still burning. Of Cassim he can see nothing but as his vision clears, he can see the guards he was fighting. They're moving, though how with burns of that extent he had no idea. One lurches unevenly towards him now; reddened features horrifically distorted in pain or rage, he can't tell which anymore. He has a sword clutched in his mangled hands; the point still deadly sharp and now coming in his direction.

So, this is the end, huh? Alibaba barely even has time to think, to go over in his mind what bad decisions had led him to this fate. His body seems to move faster than his thoughts can though – his fingers grasp his discarded blade, still tingling warm to the touch. He dodges the attack, body still swift and honed from Royal training and then he thrusts, forward and up.

His knife connects with a sickening wrench and then he pulls it away, fingers slipping with blood.

Did I...? No, surely not.

The guard crumples to the ground like a broken doll, bubbles of blood gurgling from his mouth. And where he'd been stabbed – where Alibaba had stabbed him – there, the blood gushes.

His hands were stained with the stuff he notices; his clothes too. His lips quivered, mouth opening as if he would scream but nothing comes out. He was an easy target like this he knew, just sat here, but that didn't seem to matter much right now. He raised shaking fingers, coated red and the knife fell from them. He didn't move to pick it up. Someone is yelling very close to him, but the words seemed faint and incoherent. Then Cassim's face is blocking his line of sight, filling his vision. He blinks.

"Snap out of it!" He was yelling. "We have to get out of here, now!"

Alibaba didn't move, just nodded vacantly at the dead man.

"I killed him, Cassim. I killed him."

Cassim shoots the body a quick look but then turns back to his friend, eyes narrowed.

"And you'll be a dead man too if you don't move!"

He doesn't move, not really but he allows himself to be dragged by Cassim. Not until they're far away from that place does he notice that Cassim has picked up the dagger; took it with them.

"Get that thing away from me," He said with disgust.

"That thing just saved your life, idiot."

Are they back in the camp now? The noise and bustle seems familiar so Alibaba assumes so. Cassim takes him to their tent and forces him to sit down. He looks at him, then outside.

"Look, I have to go take care of them. There'll be a riot if I don't calm them down. I'll be back soon as I can, okay?"

Alibaba assumes he nods but doesn't remember doing so. Cassim seems to pause for a second more, a hand brushing the blonde flick of his hair and then he's gone.

Alibaba sits for a while until he notices the faint glint of metal –the knife. It's stained slightly red and that seems to drive it home even more. I killed someone with this. I did that. Sudden anger fills him and he throws the wretched thing blindly – anywhere so long as it's away from him. He curses Amon, curses everything. He feels sick to his stomach and is thankful there wasn't enough food earlier for him to throw up. Or maybe it would be better if he did – he wants to tear something out of himself right now.

It feels like hours have passed by the time Cassim returns, though he suspects it's only been minutes. Cassim swears when he sees him; still hunched up in the same blood drenched clothing. He hastens to remove them, hands roughly tugging them off to fall in a messy heap. Alibaba blinks. Cassim is angry again but from the look on the older boy's face, it doesn't seem to directed at him despite the violence of his movements.

"Don't you break on me now, Ali. Don't you even dare," He hisses, pulling away the last of the destroyed clothes and wrapping a blanket around Alibaba. He's cold he realises now; was in fact shivering and it wasn't to do with nakedness. He thinks for a second that he should feel embarrassed to be like this in front of Cassim but then pushes the thought aside – Cassim has seen him in worse states and just as little clothed. The other boy sits cross legged in front of him now, head held in his hands so his face is hidden.

"I'm sorry," He murmurs. "I knew you weren't ready yet but I..." He looks up; anger pain on his face and then Alibaba realises. Cassim isn't angry at him... he's angry at himself. "I didn't want to see you ever have that look on your face," He said, voice cracking.

Alibaba doesn't know what to say and so he reached out instead, bare arms wrapping around Cassim. He holds onto him like that, and to him, the other boy feels solid and warm and alive. He needs alive right now. He can just make out the stains of blood still on his hands, which starts him quivering again. Cassim seems to feel it, his already tense body trying to pull away but Alibaba won't let go; clings to him much as Cassim had done to him that night after the nightmare. But this isn't enough. He needs something to take away the hurt, just for a little while.

He moved his head, lips feverishly seeking out Cassim's. He's clumsy and their teeth bump. Cassim pulls back, looking at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" He asks and for once, he doesn't sound quite so cocky.

"Make me forget," Alibaba says and he's shocked to feel an irritating wetness to his eyes. When has he started crying? "Make me forget all of that. You owe it to me, don't you?"

Cassim hesitates as if he'd rather talk instead but Alibaba doesn't want to wait for an answer and he leans forwards; pressing the length of his body against the other boy, the blanket falling to his hips.

And then Cassim gives in.

His hands pass over the bare skin of Alibaba's chest and back and he clutches him tight, mouth hot on his neck.

"Don't blame me if you regret this in the morning," He murmurs.

"I don't care," Alibaba says and he really doesn't. He gasps at Cassim's touch and then his own hands are moving; pulling away at the fabric that covers his powerful body. His fingers roam to places he's only dreamed of touching before – this will not be like the last time, he knows. This time is on his terms.

"I want to see your face," He murmurs and Cassim doesn't look happy about it but nods grimly. He doesn't need the warmth of the blanket anymore, not with Cassim's heat pressed against him and he sweeps it away; nothing barring the contact of skin against skin now. This is better than the first time already, being able to feel the other boy against him like this; to drink in with his eyes the dusky skin and strongly built chest.

Cassim's eyes look hungry now; wanting this too, if that wasn't already so clearly evidenced by his body's reaction. Alibaba feels almost dizzy with how intimate this is and his hands pull Cassim's hips closer. His erection nudges the boy's chest and he moans softly.

"You want it so bad already?" Cassim whispers darkly and Alibaba's fingers scrape against his bare back. Then he feels his body being raised slightly, his legs pushed wider apart and his stomach flips a little. Is he afraid now, even after all this? Cassim seems to read it in his face though and kisses him though it doesn't really distract from where he's moving one hand down low between them. Aliabab jerks a little at feeling the slickness of the oil on Cassim's fingers; can't help but shiver. Despite how close they're pressed together in this new position, he still feels too vulnerable.

"Go on," Cassim says, breaking the kiss and passing the vial of oil to him. For a second, he isn't sure what Cassim means and then he realises; blushes a little. Cassim's eyes seem to bore into him as he slowly coats his fingers in the slippery stuff and takes hold of Cassim in his hands. The erection throbs to his touch and he bites his lip – this is strange, so very strange doing this to someone else. Cassim seems to like it though as his lips find the soft skin on Alibaba's shoulder and bites down there. He's trying to suppress moans Alibaba realises, and that gives him some satisfaction. Cassim feels rock hard in his hands and his body trembles against him.

"Enough," Cassim rasps and Alibaba stops. The look on the boy's face is delicious, heated as it is and he can't hold back a grin.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Cassim snarls and Alibaba regrets it, knowing what's to come. Still, he panics a little when Cassim's arms lift him and then he feels the tip of the boy's manhood pressed roughly against him. It enters him and he gasps in pain; nails digging into Cassim's back. Cassim is smiling now and he pushes Alibaba towards him; kisses him heatedly as he starts to thrust inside him. The sounds he makes are cut off by the kiss and he's grateful for that. It still hurts though but he can't move, Cassim is holding him so tightly. He lets himself by rocked by it though, as the pain starts to dissolve to pleasure and then he truly starts to block out the earlier events of the day.

Cassim's hands are cradling his hips, forcing movements from them and he cries out a little as he pushes in deeper. His own erection is brushing Cassim's stomach and that's enough to make his temperature rise. He hears Cassim moan a deep sound and then feels the tension leave his limbs as he comes. They're still for a second, despite Alibaba's own need wanting him to move, and then Cassim pulls out, his eyes hazy. He sees the pain on the younger boy's face and his eyes flick down, a smile lifting the corners of his lips.

"Oh dear... I suppose I'll have to do something about that."

Again, he feels Cassim's arms lift him; flip him around so he is effectively sitting on the other boy's lap, back against the heaving warmth of his chest. He protests until Cassim's hands reach over his waist; stroke him and the he arches back. Cassim's body supports him and he lets himself fall back against it and shuts his eyes. It feels almost safe like this, cradles in Cassim's embrace. Safe? His eyes flicker open in surprise at the thought but then Cassim's touch has done its work and he comes, body falling limp. He almost doesn't want to move and Cassim surprisingly doesn't push him away. He looks up, eyes still bright; in time to see Cassim's tongue dark out to lick one of his fingers. Alibaba shudders, pulling a face.

"That's disgusting!" He exclaims but in a way, the look on Cassim's face just then had been alluring, which counted for most of the heat in his cheeks.

"You think so?" Cassim says in an offhand manner. He shifts Alibaba a little so he can kiss him again, tongue lingering. "I think you taste very good." He deepens the kiss as if to prove his point.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Alibaba whispers. He doesn't – no, he can't – stand to be alone right now and Cassim's touch is a comfort to him, the feel of another body close to his own. Cassim doesn't reply but he reaches for the blanket and covers them both with it. Alibaba lies back and shuts his eyes.

The first thing he sees is that man's face again; burnt and blood streaked. He shudders. Then, he feels Cassim's arms covering his chest and the length of his body pressed against his own and he breathes easier. He goes to sleep like that, Cassim's skin warming him more than the thin blanket does.


	7. Chapter Seven.

The nightmares didn't really stop, but somehow he endured them better with his old friend by his side. Friend? Could he even still consider Cassim as such anymore? Impossible. His brain struggled to come up with another title though – and he fancied Cassim himself would reject the term lover for what they were.

Cassim may have submitted to him that night; may have been surprisingly gentle but it didn't last. He hadn't really expected it to. He was colder again the next day, more distant. His eyes still would fix on the djinn weapon, unerringly. Alibaba had brought it back again, despite his earlier hatred of the thing. He reasoned with himself that it was not Amon's fault for the chaos that had been caused. But really, it was his own weakness that made him take it back – without Amon wasn't he as good as useless? Useless enough for Cassim to get rid of him, he was sure.

Already, it seemed like his life outside of Balbadd before now was another person's, far away and separate from himself. Mor and Aladdin – they no longer existed in his world now. He tried to push away the lingering sense of guilt that really, this was accomplishing nothing, and he was breaking his promise with Aladdin.

Cassim left earlier that day than usual, leaving Hassan and Alibaba in charge. There was little to do really without Cassim's orders and so Alibaba had spent a fairly peaceful day, scavenging for food in the slums with the children. He didn't worry so much around them; easygoing as they were. Still, with their leader gone everyone was more nervous and ill tempered. Did Cassim really hold so much influence over them that his very disappearance would unsettle them?

When Cassim did return later that evening though, he wasn't alone. A tall figure, cloaked in heavy robes loomed by his side. Perhaps it was because he could make nothing of the person's face, masked and obscured as it was, but he made Alibaba shiver. This person... he didn't seem right; not at all. The masked figure's eyes settled on him and he thought he could sense a mocking smile there, from the slight crinkling of skin on show. He didn't speak; his silence only worsening Alibaba's sense of discord, so he forced out words instead.

"Cassim," He said, voice dark. "Who is this?"

If Cassim felt any sort of unease about being around the masked stranger, he certainly didn't show it. Was he crazy? Alibaba wondered. The man screamed wrong to him. But Cassim's hand was resting easily on the stranger's arm in that careless way of his, a smile curling his lips.

"What's the matter, Ali?" He said, voice the normal sardonic drawl. "Aren't you going to greet our esteemed guest? He's travelled a long way to help us out, you know."

Alibaba's eyes flashed and he felt a faint stirring of the djinn in his dagger, where it lay strapped inside his sash.

"Cassim," He repeated. "A word. Please? Alone."

He accentuated that, his eyes fixed on the other man. Cassim visibly looked unimpressed, but followed him anyway; casting an apologetic look at his companion. Only when they were a few paces away and out of hearing did Alibaba turn around. He wanted to look angry, to at least look vaguely intimidating even, but he suspected that the effect was rather a failure. He had never yet managed to hold power over Cassim and even now in the heat of his rage; he didn't really expect to start now. Still, he can at least listen to me.

"What, in all of Balbadd, are you making such a fuss about?" Cassim snarled and there was real anger there, painted on his features. Clearly, he'd been embarrassed in front of his guest by Alibaba's words.

"Him. Who the hell is he? He... Gods above, Cassim – you have to know that man is trouble! The mask... I've heard of people who wear those. The Al-Sarmen. I've heard that name whispered in the shadows even as far away as where I came from. Are you insane, getting involved with the likes of them?"

Cassim's face looked tense, as if he were struggling to hold back some emotion and not entirely succeeding in the effort.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, little Prince. That man supports our cause – is offering his organization's aid, in fact. Do you have any idea how much that will help us? This could help us win, Ali."

He could see the fervour now, shining in Cassim's hazel eyes but he couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his chest, the pinprick that said that no good could come from this.

"And, at what price, Cassim?" He asked softly. "You of all people know that a bargain never comes for free. Or cheap."

The memory of their first meeting after he'd returned came back to him, painfully – his reckless promise, Cassim sealing it with a kiss that still held him tight to those words, Cassim taking whatever he wanted from him, even after that. It was with distinct bitterness that he wondered, What is the Al-Sarmen's price?

Cassim avoided his eyes though, his whole body resistant and tense.

"Let me worry about that, Alibaba. All you have to do is wave that magic dagger of yours around. I have it under control."

But you don't, Alibaba wanted to say, if he thought Cassim would even listen to him. Even now, it was obvious the conversation was closed; Cassim's face set in a stubborn scowl. He wanted to trust in him, to trust that Cassim knew what ht was doing. But he didn't; couldn't condone this thoughtlessness.

"You're stupid," He blurted out, words stumbling. "Would you trade your soul just to win this battle?"

Cassim laughed at that, but the words he threw back froze Alibaba right down to the bone.

"Silly Prince – what makes you think I even have a soul left? Maybe it departed long ago." He leant in then, gripping the boy's chin so tightly, Alibaba tried to pull away from the pain. "Listen to me now. There is no price I would not pay to save these people. Best you start thinking the same way or I'll start to lose my trust in you."

He let go with a jerk and Alibaba took a step back, away from him. Cassim nodded, as if satisfied, but there was faint pain in his eyes.

"Now, I am going to negotiate with my friend over there, and I don't want to be disturbed. Go play with the kids or something, why don't you? Let us adults talk in peace."

And then, he was already going, a pale figure moving away from him. Yes, always away from him. Alibaba's fist clenched on air over the jibe, but he didn't go after him. He knew when it was useless to try any further.

"This is a mistake," He murmured to himself. "Cassim, you must know, this is a mistake."

He watched as the two entered their tent, the flap closing behind them. Only then, did he turn away with a sigh. Useless. I'm still useless. Even now, Cassim must find help with another, with them. It strung a little and a small, childish voice inside him kept asking why it was, that he alone wasn't good enough.

Stupid, he told himself. I really am just a kid, like Cassim said. It's long past time I grew up; time I did something. If – If Cassim no longer has a use for me, than I must make a use. His fingers slid around the cool metal of his blade; felt the answering heat rise there against his skin. With this... yes, I can save them. Save them all – the people of Balbadd... and Cassim too. I can.

He looked back once more at the tent; lighted now from the inside. He could see the faint shadows through the thin fabric, of the two figures. Felt a stab on his chest of jealousy that he pushed aside resolutely. He's made his choice, Alibaba reminded himself. But, I'll get you out of this somehow, Cassim.

Just watch me.


End file.
